Jake Ryan Must DIE
by tmntgrlforever96
Summary: The title makes this pretty self explanatory. Jake Ryan is dating 6 girls. They find out when a discussion of Hannah's hallloween party arises. They soon realize that JAKE RYAN MUST DIE! Because of many votes,Moliver and Lackson!
1. Castings and Intro

**Jake Ryan Must DIE**

**I've never actually seen the movie,honestly. But I think you can guess what happens. I have NOTHING againist Jake Ryan or Jiley its just that I was bored. It will be Moliver or Loliver,I think. **

**If its Moliver should I also do Lackson,or not? **

**And if I do Loliver,who should Miley be paired up with?**

**If the other girls should pair up,should I make OCs?**

**So many questions...SO LITTLE TIME! So review your replies!**

**P.S This chapter will be just the CASTINGS!!!**

**CASTING**

**Destiny Hope 'Miley' Cyrus as **_Miley Stewert_

**Emily Osment as **_Lilly Truscott_

**Mitchel Musso as **_Oliver Oken_

**Jason Earles as **_Jackson Stewart_

**Billy Ray Cyrus as **_Robby Ray Stewart_

**Cody Linley as **_Jake Ryan_

**Moises Arias as **_Rico_

**Alyson Stoner as **_Liz Perez_

**Brittany Elizabeth Curran as **_Susan White_

**Anna Maria Perez de Tagle as **_Ashley Dewitt_

**Shanica Knowles as **_Amber Addison_

**Noah Lindsay Cyrus as **_Annie Stewart_

**Hiromi Dames as **_Traci Van Horn_

**Frances Callier as **_Roxy_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The first chapter will be soon!**


	2. Take A Look at My Girlfriends

**Jake Ryan Must DIE**

**A/N: **I promised the the first chapter didn't I? I know the whole 'find planner' thing is plaid-out,but it was the first thing that came into my mind! Also,Liz,Susan,Amber,Ashley,Miley,and Lilly are the girls,of course. Sorry Ashley-and-Amber-hating people! Also,its going to be a little bad becuase fluff-ness isn't my speciality. KEEP REVIEWING YOUR CHOICES!!!! You can review them up to THREE TIMES! PER ACCOUNT!

**Mex(Miley & Dex): **3

**Loliver(Lilly & Oliver): **4

**Moliver(Miley & Oliver): **6

**The other girls and some OCS: **2

**Lackson(Lilly & Jackson):** 3

**MOLIVER IS WINNING! OR WILL IT? Send in some OCs for the girls!**

**Also,send in some funny(but safe)pranks.**

**PRANKS I THOUGHT OF...**

**Parent Trap-Style! **They could sneak into his house and put whipped cream on his face and do the stuff Hallie did to Annie's cabin!

**Votes: 0**

**T.P!** Cover his house in toliet paper! A CLASSIC!

**Votes: 0**

**Flaming Dog Poop! **I got this from an Adam Sandler movie! They could put a bag of dog poop on his porch and set it on fire,so when he triies to put it out with his shoe,he'll get dog poop on it! I know,corny,but it sounded better in my head.

**Votes: 0**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Take A Look at My Girlfriends...**

_I thought Jake was a good guy. I was proved wrong. I know he was narcissistic,but I dealt with it. I've heard of 'Jake Ryan the Zombie Slayer',but 'Jake Ryan the Six-Timer'? Now that was just uncanny..._

_I guess I introduce myself. My name is Miley Ray Stewart slash Hannah Montana._

_Unlike most fairy-tales,this didn't start on a sunny day with the birds chriping and crap._

_This actually started in a gloomy day in October..._

Thunder,lightning and the sound of rain echoed thorughout the high school.

It was lunchtime and me and my best friends,Oliver Oken,and Lillly Truscott were at our usual table.

"Is this alive or dead?"Lilly asked,staring at her lunch in digust.

"Both."repiled Oliver,looking over.

Lilly shuddered and moved her tray far away from her.

"Hannah Montana's having a spook-tacular bash on Halloween!"I whispered to them,so no one else would here me.

"Cool!"Lilly replied.

"Whos Hannah going to take?"asked Oliver.

That doughnut.

"Still looking."I lied.

But I knew who I was going to take.

Jake Ryan.

My boyfriend.

"Same here."Lilly said.

Oliver leaned over,"Think Mike Stanley has a chance with Mandy Moore?".

Lilly rolled her eyes,"In your friggy-friggy _DREAMS._".

Oliver glared and sat down again.

Amber walked over,"Did I hear someone talking about Hannah Montana's Spook-tacular Bash?".

"Yeah. So?"I replied dryly,as if I didn't I care.

"I'll be there. Of course."Amber replied.

"Why?"asked Lilly.

"Because _JAKE RYAN_ is my boyfriend!"she replied.

Ashley,who was behind her this whole time,gasped,"NO! HES _MY_ BOYFRIEND!".

"No hes mine!"insisted Susan White,the new girl from New York.

"No way! He's my BF!"disagreed Liz Perez from my Spanish class.

"HES MINE!"yelled Lilly,jumping out from her seat.

"No! MINE!"I yelled.

How could Jake be dating all of us at the same time?

Unless...no...how could he?!

It all sunk in.

Jake Ryan bam-boozled our bam-boozles.

**JAKERYANMUSTDIEJAKERYANMUSTDIEJAKERYANMUSTDIE**

We all went over to Amber's house to set things straight.

It was pink and frilly with Hannah Montana posters.

She has sparkles eveywhere,and she had this pink vanity.

"How could he?!"I said in disbelief.

"That two-timer!"said Amber.

"Don't you mean six-timer?"asked Susan.

"Whatever!"said Amber.

"Well he is a good actor. Its no suprise he could pull off a stunt like this."admitted Liz.

"Hes SO conceited! Thinking he can get any girl he wants becuase he's famous!"Lilly told me.

I justed nodded,but I wanted to cry.

Jake told me he LOVED me.

But I'm suprised he could say that after he made-out with five other girls.

"But he's SUCH a good kisser."Ashley said.

We all stared at her.

Silence

"Not that I enjoyed it..."Ashley said quietly.

More silence.

"We need REVENGE!"Amber declared breaking the silence.

"Yeah! Wait! ARe we actually agreeing with each other?"LIlly asked.

Amber nodded,and Lilly shuddered.

"I know...I'm scared too..."Amber agreed.

'You know what this means,right?"asked Liz.

I nodded.

"Jake Ryan Must DIE...".

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DUN-DUN-DUN!!!! R&R!!!!**

**Glossary**

_narcissistic:characteristic of those having an inflated idea of their own importance_


	3. Author's Note 1

**Thanks for the votes. IT WILL BE MOLIVER/LACKSON!!!**

**Give me ideas on what you want for the next chapter!**

**Moliver fluff?**

**Lackson fluff?**

**The first prank?**

**ALL OF THE ABOVE?!**

I though we could do a sequel or another story for Mex/Loliver peoples.

Like,Lilly could date Oliver to make Jackson jealous,and Miley could date Dex becuase she thinks Oliver reallly likes Lilly.


End file.
